Janella Salvador Turning 16th Birthday in 'Hey it's Fans Day!'
March 29, 2014 Summer season with hot and sizzling treats and feel-good performances from your Sunday feel-good party habit Hey it's Fans Day! this Sunday (March 29), including the launch of IBC-13’s much-awaited summer station ID featuring the theme song I Love Summer Kapinoy Forever. Top-notch performances like James Reid, Yassi Pressman, Andre Paras and Nadine Lustre as they headline the grand launch of the most-anticipated movie of the year Diary ng Panget. Get ready for the birthday bash celebration of the teen primetime princess and Janella in Wonderland star Janella Salvador. Janella performed with the young singing diva Anja Aguilar for song number and Janella doing as a dance number. With the grand launch of Singing Superstar with the top finalists of Born to be a Superstar is the season 1 grand winner Joshua Cadelina, Aria Clemente, David Archuleta and the season 2 grand winner Shanne Velasco. A special participation number from Friends 4Ever teen stars Janella, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Superstar Circle winner Liza Soberano and runner-up Diego Loyzaga, as well as Superstar Circle alumni Michelle Vito, Teejay Marquez, Josh Padilla, Shy Carlos, Rico dela Paz, Alexandra Macanan, Yves Flores, Piero Vergara, Chienna Filomeno, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Gabbi Garcia, Jon Lucas, Ingrid dela Paz, Kobe Paras and Ella Cruz. Celebration continues with the album launch of Shanne and Veejay Aragon, and get blown away by top-notch vocal performances from Young JV, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Miguel Aguila, Donnalyn Bartolome, Michael Pangilinan and Cherryz Mendoza. Meanwhile, be cool and be summer by the smashing dance moves in SuperSayaw with Rodjun Cruz, Coleen Garcia, Dominic Roque, Tricia Santos, Neil Coleta, Inah Estrada and Superstar Circle alumni Elisse Joson and Marc Carlos de Leon. Get ready for another Karaokekada segment with Andre Paras and Diego Loyzaga with Janella Salvador. Don’t miss the feel-good habit teen-oriented musical variety show, Hey it's Fans Day!, this Sunday, 12:15pm, on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, simply visit the IBC Store located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman Quezon City, or visit IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. For updates, photos and to hang out live with the stars, visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph, ‘like’ facebook.com/heyitsfansday, follow @heyitsfansday on Twitter, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HeyItsFansDaySummerReady. 'IBC-13 Sked for March 30' :10 am -- Liza: A Rising Superstar (TV special about Superstar Circle winner Liza Soberano) :12:15 pm -- Hey it's Fans Day (Promiting the movie Diary ng Panget, Janella Salvador's 16th birthday, and the album launch of Shanne Velasco and Veejay Aragon) :3 pm -- Friends 4Ever :4 pm -- CelebrityDATCom :5 pm -- 2014 PBA Commissioners' Cup: San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters :7 pm -- The Million Second Quiz :8 pm -- Born to be a Superstar Season 3 :9 pm -- Dingdong n' Lani (Guest: Jeffrey Hidalgo, Geneva Cruz and James Coronel of Smokey Mountain) :10 pm -- Sunday Sinemaks: 10,000 Hours :Starring Robin Padilla :12 mn -- Express Balita Weekend :12:30 am -- El Shaddai 'Opening Number of Hey it's Fans Day! (March 30, 2014)' :Opening: Josh Padilla, Ingrid dela Paz, Gabbi Garcia, Alexandra Macanan and Cherryz Mendoza : Vicor Dancers : Universal Motion Dancers :Janella Salvador (Titanium by David Guetta feat. Sia) :Rodjun Cruz (dance for Pop by NSync) :Teejay Marquez and Michelle Vito :Michael Pangilinan (La Da Dee by Cody Simpson) :Marlo Mortel, Khalil Ramos and Diego Loyzaga (dance for Good Feeling by Flo Rida) :Sue Ramirez and Liza Soberano (dance for Levels by Avicii) :Francis Magundayao and Ella Cruz :James Reid and Nadine Lustre (Boomerang by Nicole Scherzinger) :Jerome Ponce and Sofia Andres, Inah Estrada and Dominic Roque (dance for Hangover by Taio Cruz feat. Flo Rida) :Young JV and Donnalyn Bartolome (Wild Ones by Flo Rida feat. Sia) :Donnalyn, James, Nadine, Young JV, Janella and Miguel (Wild Ones by Flo Rida feat. Sia) with Francis, Sue, Khalil, Liza, Diego, Rodjun, Francis and Ella, Teejay and Michelle, Jerome, Sofia, Andre, Sofia, Inah and Dominic :James Reid, Nadine Lustre and Young JV (for station ID) :Everybody Everybody - Black Box (early 90's dance) :Everything - Michael Buble (Miguel Aguila) :Selfish (House Mix) - Sunset Daze 'Janella's Birthday on Hey it's Fans Day! (March 30, 2014)' Janella in Wonderland star Janella Salvador marked her 16th birthday on Hey it's Fans Day! on Sunday with a special production number. Salvador sing with her duet Anja Aguilar in Before I Fall in Love, which was originally recorded by Coco Lee, and then Salvador sing Your Love Is My Drug, which was originally recorded by Kesha. Salvador is the daughter of "Miss Saigon" veteran Jenine Desiderio. :Singing Birthday performance: Before I Fall in Love - duet by Anja Aguilar :Sing and dance Birthday performance: Your Love Is My Drug